1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting system for gas lines for a respirator or anesthesia apparatus with at least two connecting elements which can be plugged into each other.
2. The Prior Art
A connecting system is known in which the one connecting element has a securing element which resiliently engages an annular groove in the outer wall of another connecting element under the force of a spring, as well as a manually operable unlocking element which temporarily overcomes the spring action of the securing element. However, the arrangement of securing and unlocking elements, which radially extends beyond the periphery of the one connecting element, is troublesome and obstructive, particularly during the use of breathing masks prior to the insertion of tubes. By means of the novel connecting system it is intended that the use of breathing masks is no longer hampered and unwanted disconnection of the connected connecting elements becomes possible.
A connecting system is known from German Patent 3,048,223 which can be used during artificial respiration of patients with the aid of tubes, for example during anesthesia by means of an anesthesia apparatus before and during an operation, but also in the course of extensive artificial respiration of patients, for example in intensive care units. A breathing apparatus or an anesthesia apparatus is connected to a Y-shaped piece or a Y-piece via inhalation and exhalation tubes in the form of rubber or plastic tubes, the pipes or tubes being pushed onto an inhalation tube socket or an exhalation tube socket (legs of the Y-piece). The Y-piece has a connector extension onto which can be pushed a connector with a hose extension. An endotracheal tube, which is inserted into the trachea of a patient, is pushed onto the tube extension of the connector.
It is of importance that, if required, the connection between the Y-piece and the connector can be disengaged extremely fast in a simple manner with one hand, while during normal operation the connection is to remain rotatably movable such that the connector is rotatable within the connector extension. Additionally, it is also particularly important to avoid with the utmost assurance the unwanted and/or unrecognized disconnection of the plug connection between the connector extension and the connector, since there is the danger of lethal consequences if such disconnection is not detected at all or not in sufficient time and if, for this reason, artificial respiration of the patient is no longer performed correctly or even, not possible at all. Particularly for the purpose of, on the one hand, assuredly avoiding unwanted disconnection and, on the other, of performing desired and required disconnection in a simple manner with only one hand, during which no diminutions in the flow of the breathing air (or O.sub.2) or the anesthetic gas (for example, nitrous oxide) are permitted to occur, it is further provided in the connecting system known from German Patent 3,048,223 to place at least one securing element in the form of a two-armed, unilaterally spring loaded-lever, which can be pivoted around a pin on the connector extension, transversely to its longitudinal axis, a spring element acting on the connector extension as well as on the outer lever arm prestressing the securing element in its locked position. A coil spring, for example, is used as the spring element and is disposed in an inner bore on the outer lever arm of the securing element and in an inner bore in the connector extension.
As a result, one connecting element, i.e., the connector extension, is automatically locked with the second connecting element, i.e., the connector, by axial insertion, while, by means of the unlocking element formed by the outer lever arm a desired disconnection of these two connecting elements is achieved.
Although experience during practical use of this known connecting system in hospitals has confirmed that the securing and disconnecting elements work flawlessly and in particular, partial or total disconnection can basically be avoided, it has been shown on the other hand that the disposition of the securing and unlocking elements, which radially extend beyond the periphery of the connector extension, has resulted in problems in a different area. These are, in particular that, because of their radial extension, the above-mentioned arrangement of the securing and unlocking elements is extremely troublesome when a patient, who is being given artificial respiration by means of a mask before being placed on the tube, has an endotracheal tube inserted into the trachea. It was attempted to circumvent these difficulties by the use of additional intermediate pieces of tubing, resulting in an increase of the axial length of the entire connecting system. However, these steps have proven to again be dangerous and troublesome because the respiration tubes connected to the Y-piece have exerted a much larger lever action on the throat area of the patient and further, because the anesthesiologist was unable to place the breathing mask on the face of the patient with sufficient precision, which led to the escape of air.